marvelcomicsfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Herman Schultz (Earth-2214)
'''Herman Schultz '''is a henchman for hire but mainly works under Harry Osborn. Before becoming a criminal, he was a construction worker for Billcom Construction. He was the younger brother of Harold Schultz and the older brother of Marty Schultz. Early Life Herman was born on May 10th , in either the late 70's or early 80's. His family was poor as both his mom and dad never went to college, both worked low paying jobs with long hours and didn't have a lot of time to spend with their children. This left Herman's older brother, Harold, to take care of Herman and their younger brother Marty. He helped them with school, taught them how to shoot a gun and how to play football. Unfortunately, Herman's parents died when he was 14 years old. Harold, 18 years old at the time, was forced to skip college and take care of Herman and Marty, 9 years old at the time. He had to quit football and had to get multiple jobs just to pay for bills and food. 2 years later, Herman now 16 years old, the Schultz were kicked out of their home by the government and forced to live on the streets. They lived under a small bridge at the edge of New York City. 2 years after that, Herman finally turned 18 and decided he was going to get a job and live in a house. He said his goodbyes with Harold and Marty and promised he would stay in the city and visit them every weekend. Finding A Job It took only 1 one day to find a job at Nickel Deli. After 2 weeks working there, he finally had enough money for an apartment. It was small, but something. For the next few months, he worked at the deli, saving any money he could to get a better place. Like he said, he visited his brothers every weekend, giving them food and water. There just wasn't enough room for them to live with him. 1 year later, Herman got enough money to buy a bigger, nicer apartment in a nicer area of the city. Meeting Melissa Herman now 20 years old, went to work one day and answered a customer asking for a sandwich. The girl's name was Melissa. They ended talking for 10 minuets to the point where they exchanged numbers. A few days later, on Thursday, he called her and asked her if they could go eat somewhere together. She agreed and they went to a restaurant named Griffins. They ended spending all night together, ending it off with a kiss. They eventually went out on more dates and started dating. Of course, he told his brothers, to which they teased him about it. 3 years later, Herman now works for Billcom Construction and has a house in the suburban area of the city. Melissa also moved in with him sometime between then. Herman decided that it was time to propose to her. When he did, Melissa was overloaded with joy and said yes immediately. They got married a few weeks later. Years later, Herman and Melissa had twins, named Lewis and Sierra. Working With The NYPD 7 years after having Lewis and Sierra, Harold, now alone and desperate for money, turns to a life of crime. He robs Chester Bank one night, killing a security guard during the robbery. The next day, NYPD detectives Ben Parker and George Stacy were called to the scene to investigate. After identifying Harold on video cameras outside the bank, the detectives found out about Herman and Marty. They split up with Ben visiting Herman and George visiting Marty. Ben got to Herman's house right after he, Melissa and their kids got home from work and school. Ben identified himself as a cop and told them he just wanted to ask a few questions. Herman told Melissa and the kids to go inside and decide what will be for dinner. The kids run inside as Melissa gives Ben a skeptical look. Ben asks Herman about his childhood and relationship with Harold. Herman tells him about his parents death and how they were homeless. Herman claimed that his relationship with Harold was good, then questioning Ben what was wrong and if something happened. Ben tells him about how Harold robbed a bank last night. Herman, at first didn't believe him, telling Ben it wasn't Harold and that he would never do that.